Yard bags and garbage cans are among the simplest types of containers used to hold household rubbish, but they do not lend themselves to as easy or convenient collecting or filling with raked or swept loose materials such as leaves, grass cuttings, etc., as one might hope. For example, conventional yard bags are usually quite flexible and have no structural integrity beyond the strength of the fabric or plastic film material itself. As a consequence, filling of the bag is impeded by unwanted casual closing or partial closing of the bag. Garbage cans have a rigid opening, but typically the shape and/or size and/or location of the garbage can opening for filling in does not lend itself to easy and convenient filling with loose materials such as leaves or grass which have been raked or swept into a pile.
The search has continued, therefore, for improved containers or yard pans which do not incur or which substantially alleviate the problems and disadvantages of the prior art.